Message on a Go Board
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Akira has found something troubling written on a go board... Who is doing this? Oneshot, AkiraXHikaru if you squint.


WHEEE! Hi! I'm xXKanpekiXx and it's my first time writing for Hikaru no Go, but I love this series oh so much! I'm more accomplished in the fields of Death Note, D. Gray Man, and Phoenix Wright, so if you like those, check my stuff out please? If you want to XD I don't think my stories are that great...but yet I'm posting anyway.

So here we have some very light AkiraXHikaru. It's barely there, which makes the rabid yaoifangirl in me very displeased, so if you would like, I can write better stuff more focused on their relationship. You want? Let me know, please.

I wrote this randomly when I had time in an attempt to escape homework! Please review even though it's not that good.

* * *

It started one quiet day in October, just as Akira had returned home from Kaio Middle School. He set his school bag down on a chair in his room and shed his school uniform in favor of nicer pants and a collared white shirt. Akira's father had suggested that Akira unwind from his daily stresses of playing professional Go by tutoring younger enthusiasts at the local go association. Eager to please his father and in dire need of a change of pace, Akira had gladly accepted the offer.

Sadly, due to his prestige in the world of go, his presence at the institution was not kept a secret for long. In fact, after only one appearance, word had spread to half of the go playing community.

This was one of the few things that Akira disliked about being a predominant force in the go world.

_'It causes problems like these…' _Akira thought as he caught sight of something that would prove very troublesome.

As Akira started unblinkingly at the go board, the child he was tutoring that day approached him warily, knowing full well the status of his teacher. The small boy caught Akira's attention and hesitantly, Touya cleared the message reading "Hi Aki-chan" in go stones from the goban. As the two boys took their seats, Akira's mind was still fixated over who could have left that message.

Of course, the place being so packed with avid go players who had full access to the board, not to mention that they knew he was there…well, Akira couldn't exactly narrow down his suspects. As such, he decided to forget it; it held no real importance anyway. Thankfully, it hadn't been a malignant message, so there was no real cause for concern.

Although the way the perpetrator had called him "Aki-chan" was a bit worrisome…maybe it was just one of his fellow pros trying to insult him or one of his acquaintances playing a trick on him. Either way, it didn't matter. Besides, the boy he was teaching had made a grave mistake that needed correcting…

It happened again three days later, on the next day Akira had volunteered. This time was a little bit different from the last in that the note left behind made him blush.

For lo and behold, in all of its embarrassing glory displayed over 4 gobans pushed together, lay the words "Aki-chan looks extra cute today." Akira, now slightly more concerned over this matter, wondered if this was the work of a fangirl (or a fanboy…) or if this was some form of harassment. He doubted that the pros would go this far, unless they had some ulterior motive and he could not think of anyone who presently held a vendetta against him…

When he heard approaching footsteps, Akira panicked and scattered the stones in his attempts to save his dignity. Akira whipped around, sending a few stones off the edge of the table.

He was greatly relieved to see that it was merely Shindo who, upon seeing Akira, had decided to come blather on about how much he had improved since last they saw one another. As Akira surveyed Hikaru's face, a thought crossed his mind.

_'Shindo…he didn't arrange those go stones just to mess with me, did he…? No… no, of course not. Even Shindo wouldn't go that low for some sort of childish prank.' _Touya, feeling extremely silly for having dreamt up such an absurd possibility, shook his head as if to rid himself of these ridiculous thoughts, knowing his rival (non-admittedly of course) would never call him something so familiar as "Aki-chan."

Hikaru, just then spotting Akira's lack of mental presence, launched into another angry rant about how rude of him it was to space out while Hikaru was bragging and how he would silence him with his "excellent" go play. This racket the enraged Hikaru was making ceased abruptly when Ogata 9-dan came strolling up, his suit jacked slung neatly over his left shoulder. He greeted them both hastily and, when asked what exactly it was that he was doing in a public go institution by Hikaru (More like he yelled "OH! It's you! What the hell? Why are you here?"), he replied that he was only there to observe some play.

Both of the boys standing before him knew better than to take that as an acceptable answer, but decided against saying anything.

They both wrestled with the idea of challenging him to a game, but Akira then remembered that he needed to do his volunteer work with no time for a pick up game and Hikaru suddenly came to the revelation that he didn't like adults. After a few minutes of obviously forced small talk, Hikaru could no longer stand still and went to go buy himself a soda.

With Hikaru gone and his student still not there, Akira decided that it was safe to confide his predicament with the older man. Once he had finished explaining what had happened to him, Ogata shrugged slightly and reiterated Akira's theory that is was just an overly enthusiastic fan.

Because go players have such things, I kid you not.

Feeling that the three minutes and seventeen seconds he has used explaining things to Ogata had been a big fat waste, Akira said no more on the subject and left to attend to his duties as a volunteer teacher. He came to the conclusion that, yet again, this was nothing to really worry about. The fervor of sending these messages would most likely die out if he didn't reply.

Oh, how wrong "Aki-chan" was.

For every time that Akira came to teach, he saw another note for him left on the go boards, each more horribly mortifying than the last.

It was getting to a point where even the patient Akira was compelled to do something.

He would not let the person who told him "Your hair is so pretty" go without punishment.

His distaste of these so called pranks is what led him to hide behind one of the desks and observe anyone who came close to the go boards starting from an hour before his lessons. Finding no one, he groaned and slumped down, feeling sorry for himself and succumbing to the uselessness of it all. Well, it didn't matter anymore. That day was his last tutoring at the institution as he had another tournament approaching.

After his last session, he walked away from the association, glancing back with hopes that he would leave this whole incident behind and forget it in a few months time before entering the cab that was to take him home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikaru cursed as he rushed into the building, almost getting run over by some retarded cab driver.

He was late!

Really late!

Thanks to that detention, he couldn't get to the go association in time to leave another message for Akira! Oh, and it was his last day too. He blasted through the institute just to check if Akira was, for some reason, delayed, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Hikaru felt like punching the wall.

Now how was he supposed to confess to Akira?

* * *

Ah how sad. POOR AKIRA! If you would like, I can write a follow up which WILL include a confession! I don't think my warped mind would let me get away with another one of these fluff-less monstrosities XD. Well, review please!~


End file.
